What's Happened in His Past
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: Rai has just become shoku warrior and no one knows about his family or past, well thats soon going to change. little RaixOC rated T just to be safe. This is my first story so no flames please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey windXSchick here and this is my first story so please no flames(unless completely necessary)

Disclaimer: I do not own XS but I do own my OC's

First chapter is just OC's ignore if you want, I don't mind, real story starts next chapter

Ignore spelling errors, I hate spelling and suck at it

* * *

Raimundo-18 

Kimiko-17

Clay-18

Omi-13

--

Haviar

Age- 21

Personality- He's always in charge and a great leader. He's the one who keeps the peace in the family, but can be mischievous at times and he can be very violent.

Jobs & Professions- He's a pilot and knows anything about aeronautics, he's the only one with a real job

Looks- brown hair, green eyes, and black hoodie with baggy jeans, has a necklace with three sharks teeth, taller and more muscular than Rai

Street name- Arrow (because he never misses a single target)

Weapons- arrows, (can't you tell by the street name) basically arrowheads, but harder and sharper

--

Sidney

Age-18 (Rai's twin sister)

Personality- Totally mischievous, but serious when needed, she takes over when Arrow is gone, she loves skateboarding, surfing, and can play piano, base and regular guitar, and flute, she is basically a tomboy and if you say anything she doesn't like she'll knock you unconscious in one second. She basically hates everything, never happy, and hates things that are happy. Her and Rai are called the "Terrible Twins."

Jobs & Professions-She has three jobs so she can raise enough money to go to college, she's a master at chemistry

Looks- A girl version of Raimundo, wears small, red tank top that shows her stomach with a gray star on it and badly ripped jean, very skinny, has a necklace that looks like Rai's but the swirl going the other way

Street name- Sid, because they couldn't think of anything else

Weapons- a metal pole that can break through anything

--

Miguel

Age-17

Personality- unhappy, always crashing into things because of his eye, you never want to see him mad, almost always quite, never shows emotion.

Jobs & Professions- has no jobs yet, wants to be a doctor

Looks- blond, green eyes, blind in one eye, wears a white tank top and green baggy jeans, wears a bandana really low on his head or sunglasses to cover his eyes

Street name- Oneshot, because of his one eye and it only takes one shot to take anyone down

Weapons-none

--

Olivia

Age-15

Personality- nice, tree hugger, helps anyone that she can, very flexible, and Raimundo taught her a little martial arts skills

Jobs & Professions- works at a fast food restaurant, she wants to be a zoologist or vet

Looks- blond, green eyes, wears red T-shirt and blue capri pants

Street name- Via, because they couldn't think of anything else

Weapons-none

--

Edwina

Age- 14

Personality- tomboy, thinks shes an outcast, never can make any friends that are girls

Jobs & Professions- has no jobs, she's a robotics person so she can do what Jack can but better.

Looks- long, brown hair, brown eyes, brown long sleave shirt, and big baggy jeans, shes short for her age.

Street name- Ed, because she acts like a guy

Weapons- Whips, sharp pieces of metal tied to strings that you whirl around on a string at a person; and can do a lot of damage; they can be lit on fire

--

Casaya

Age-13

Personality- happy, somewhat preppy, always tries to fit in and keeps a lot of secrets

Jobs & Professions- has no job, she loves science

Looks- blond hair, brown eyes, orange hoody and jean shorts

Street name- Spike, because of her weapon

Weapons- spikes, big pieces of glass, metal, or stone

--

Antonio

Age-10

Personality- always hyper, (never give him sugar) a silly little boy that you can never catch up with and always running around, misunderstood the majority of the time with strangers

Jobs & Professions- has no job, mystified by storms and lightning

Looks- Raimundo's inner self but bigger and wears a green T-shirt with black pants

Street name-Sparks, because he always has some kind of static electricity

Weapons-none

--

Brianna

Age- 8

Personality-a sweet little girl, that is really strong, has a really bad temper, hates being called small and little, doesn't't understand much,and likes to annoy everyone out of their minds

Jobs & Professions- has no job and no profession

Looks- short,brown hair, green eyes, white shirt with a yellow smiley face on the front and on the back was the word devil in red with light blue jeans

Street name- Bri

Weapons- none, but she can beat up anyone even if there triple her size

* * *

OK that's not really a chapter, but its a start 

you don't have to R&R for this chapter but I would like you to, and if you don't for this (somewhat) chapter, than you have to for the next (real)chapter


	2. Chapter 2

OK chapter 2 or the 1st chapter whatever you want to call it

italics are thoughts

disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown like so many other people in the world but I want to like so many people in the world, but on the bright side I own all my OC's (the bright side sucks)

I now present to you my viewers the story

* * *

It was the day after the huge battle and more importantly the first day with a new leader. the Xiaolin Warriors won the battle and Raimundo sprained his wrist. 

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were in the kitchen eating breakfast and waiting for Raimundo to wake up.

* * *

Rai's POV

* * *

Raimundo's thoughts: _wow that was some dream last night, i was leader and kicked evil butt. Oh well, it was only a dream, better get down to breakfast before anyone starts screaming at me._

Raimundo got ready and went down to the kitchen, when he got there all three of them were staring at him. There's nothing he hated more than people staring at him.

Omi: Why are you in your wudai warrior robes Raimundo?

Rai: Because I'm a wudai warrior.

Omi: Oh I get it, you are just pulling our arm.

Rai: it's pulling your leg Omi and I'm not.

Kimiko: Rai did you get amnesia or something 'cause I don't think you would forget what happened yesterday.

Rai: What happened yesterday?

Kimiko: You became leader.

Rai: That wasn't a dream?

Clay: Nope partner that was real. If ya look at our arm that'll be proof for ya.

Rai looked at his arm and there was a small cast around his wrist.

Rai: No wonder that hurt so much.

Just then Dojo came in.

Dojo: hey guys we we have a hot Shen Gong Wu alert!

* * *

As they were flying Dojo Raimundo said: O.K. What's the Shen Gong Wu? 

Kimiko: It's called the Remembrance Strings, it makes people remember things in their past, but they can only be bad memories, and if you twirl them in a certain way, everyone with you would be able to see your past also.

Rai: Great, let the nightmares begin.

Clay: Aw Rai I bet your memories ain't that bad.

Rai: Whatever, lets just get the Wu

* * *

(Spain)

Omi: There is no time to dally dilly, we must get the Wu before Jack!

Rai: I'm not even going to correct that statement anymore.

Kimiko: If I didn't know better, I would say that my shoe lases were the Wu.

Dojo: This is going to take a while...Oh I'm sensing the Shen Gong Wu... it's... that way (pointing left)

After some time of walking, they finally found the strings. Only to find Jack Spicer to be holding them.

Jack: The Wu is mine baby! Hahahahahhahhha!Hey, lets see what will happen if I test this Wu out on your new leader!Remembrance Strings!

All of a sudden pain thrashed through Raimundo, his vision went blurry, and then black. Then a vision came to him. He was running and in a dark room, he heard several gun shots, his side burst into pain, he heard a boy cry in pain, and and girl screaming at the sight and out of morning. After it was done, his vision when back and he was lying on the ground.

Raimundo's thoughts: _Wow deja vu, never thought I would ever see that again._

Rai: Ow.

Clay: You O.K. there partner?

Rai: Yea I'm fine.

Omi: Are you sure my leader? It looked like you were in a lot of pain.

Kimiko: What was your memory anyway, I wouldn't think that they would be that bad.

Rai: I don't really want to talk about it right now, let's just go home my wrist hurts.

* * *

Yay my first chapter. R&R NOW! Tell me if it's good or not 'cause if it isn't than I'll cancel that story and give up 


	3. Chapter 3

hi i'm updating and thanks for reviewing

disclaimer: just read the first two chapters and you'll get it

some reviewers asked me to write the story in a new format, so thats what i'm doing :P

* * *

(Next Day) 

The warriors were sitting down at lunch, and of coarse Clay had a mountain of food and Rai was just sleeping and not eating. After the experience from yesterday Raimundo didn't act the same at all. He was quite, out of the way, and didn't care for anything. He didn't even make fun of Omi once. Then the song Soulja Boy came from Raimundo's pocket. Rai looked at it and the called ID said Sid.

"Go away Sid," Raimundo said in monotone.

"Why? I need to tell you something important," said Sidney "and I'm board."

"Then find something to do," said Raimundo annoyed.

"Fine."

At that Rai hung up on Sid and Master Fung came into the the room saying " Young monks we need to start training."

"Joy," replayed Raimundo sarcastically.

They walked outside and today they were going to test Raimundo's shoku abilities, so in other words it's everyone against Rai. The three wudai warriors charged at him screaming and Raimundo just stood there not paying attention. When they came into arm length Raimundo jumped out of the way, this made Kimiko and Clay crash into the wall, but not Omi. Omi stopped and jumped up to counter Rai but instead, Omi got kicked in the stomach and flew into a tree. At that time Kimiko and Clay were charging at him again. Rai just stood there and then ducked when they tried to kick at him and he caught they're legs in the air, slammed them into each other, and sent them flying into the tree with Omi. they got out of the tree and ran forward shouting,"Wudai Mars-Fire, Wudai Crater-Earth, or Wudai Neptune-Water!". Raimundo just said "Wind" and with a sweep of his arm diminished their attacks and sent them flying, again.

Then out of nowhere someone came from behind him and attacked Rai and him stranger ducked and dodged so fast it's as if they knew what each other was thinking. This kept up for about 30 minutes straight. when Raimundo started to get fed up with this he shouted "Wind" blowing the stranger against a wall.

"Well Rai, I guess you haven't lost your touch," said the stranger.

Rai took a closer look at the girl he was just fighting and shock struck him "Sidney! What the heck are you doing here!"

"I told you I needed to tell you something, but you didn't listen" she said,"and thanks to you, now I have a bloody shoulder."

She was right it was pretty bad, her arm was almost covered in blood.

"Sorry," said Rai.

"Whatever."

"Rai, what's going on?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh, yea, right, um, this is my sister Sidney," said Rai.

"Twin sis," said Sid.

"Yea, yea, whatever, no one cares," said Rai.

"I do not understand, what is a twin sister?" said Omi.

"It means that we were born on the same day by the same mom," said Sid.

"Hey Rai, you ain't never told us you had a sister," said Clay.

"Yea, Sid this is Clay, Kimiko,and Omi" said Raimundo avioding the question"Sid I need to talk to you...alone."

* * *

haza!(sp?) the second chapter is done and sorry it wasn't exciting 

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

tell me if you like the new format


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer: dude you already know what it is

now on with the story

* * *

"OK what are you doing here?"asked Raimundo. 

"Well..." started Sid "theres some problems going on at home."

"Like" said Rai

"First, the streets are becoming to dangerous for Sparks and Bri, they have been getting into more and more fights and they're getting closer to injuring themselves every day. Heck Sparks just got kidnapped a few days ago until Aarow and Oneshot rescued him two hours later." said Sid and Rai nodded his head understandingly "Second, Aunt and Uncle have stopped supporting (with money) us even though they don't give us that much in the first place."

"Your kidding me! They can't do that! We don't have that much money to do anything on our own," shouted Rai.

"I know but try to explain that to the two people who couldn't care less about us and think we're set for life, even though I have three jobs just to get into college and nothing else and Aarow has a pretty good job but is never home during the day," said Sid.

"Aarow's never home?" asked Rai.

"Nope,"answered Sid.

"Hmmmm. So I guess that you want to leave Sparks and Bri here for a while...right?"

"Please,"said Sid.

"Sure why not. At least it will settle things out back home but we'll have to ask Master Fung." said Rai.

"Ask Master Fung what?" Asked Master Fung.

"If my little brother and sister can stay here for a while."said Raimundo.

"Well I don't see why not, but you are going to have to clean up after them,"said Master Fung.

"Great, more cleaning." said Rai sarcastically.

"It's your choice,"said Master Fung.

And at that he left the room... All of a sudden a big crash came from outside and Jack lame laugh could be herd. Sid and Rai rushed outside to see what was going on.

"Hey Xiaolin losers! I'm here to steal all your Wu... and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Hahhahahahahahah." shouted Jack

"Why did he just tell us what he's doing. I mean you would think he would at least want a little more stealth," asked Sid

"I don't know he just does that, it's one of his stupid trates. Hey Sid do you want to see what I've been doing for the past three years?"said Rai.

"Now you're talking. Let's go!" said Sidney.

They started running toward Jack and the others also came in. They jumped and kicked Jack all at once but Sidney was a little slow because she wasn't used to doing this like the rest. After being beat up for a while Jack finally got away and used his helibot(sp?) to get stay away and said "You think your so tough, well let's see how tough you are once you get though my army. Jackbots attack!" Then a swarm of 'new and improved' jackbots came and attacked them. "And let's see how well you'll do without your little leader.Remembrance Strings!"

"Oh great not again," said Rai.

His vision went black again and then he was in the same room as before, his side hurt badly, Sidney across from him, blood oozing from her arm. The silhouette of a teenager came toward her and started beating her senseless till she fell on the ground, a few other boys behind the one were laughing and they all had guns. When Sidney fell there was a boy next to her, dead, and all bloody with a girl crying over him.

* * *

(Later)

Rai was laying down in his room, he could see Sidney in the room across from him. It looked like she got hit by the strings too. He got up and then Kimiko appeared, turned and when into Sid's room, probably to check up on her. He got up and walked over to her and said "What happened?"

"Same thing that happened to you, she was hit by the strings and blacked out. After that we kicked the jackbots and Jack's butt and then put you two in here." said Kimiko.

Then Sidney started to wake up and moaned.

"Ow. that was weird. Hey Rai did you have some sort of vision about the incident from four years ago?' said Sid

"Yea...You?" said Rai.

"Yep."

"What incident?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing" said Rai quickly"Come on Sid let's go."

* * *

ok chapter 4 yay! 

R&R and tell me what you think

I'll update ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

yay! I'm updating!

thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: heck with it

* * *

(Next day)

Sidney was getting ready to leave to go back to Brazil. Then Omi came into her.

"My new friend why are you leaving so soon?" asked Omi.

"Well I'm only leaving for one or two days because I need to get my little sister and brother," Sidney answered.

"Oh...and than that means that you are staying when you get back and joining us in the exciting battle against evil," said Omi happily.

"No, but my lil bro and sis are staying here for a while, but I don't think that Rai would let them fight," said Sid.

"Why won't Raimundo let them fight? We need to destroy evil," said Omi.

"Well they're only 8 and 10," said Sid.

"Oh...what are your sibling's names," asked Omi.

"Sparks and Bri," said Sid.

"Those are strange names," said Omi.

"Well that's not their real names. Their real names are Antonio and Brianna,"said Sid.

"Oh,well-"started Omi until Sidney cut him off.

"Why don't you go bother, I mean help someone else for a while," said Sid.

"Oh that is a most wonderful idea Sidney, I shall go enlighten someone else's day by my presence,"said Omi.

"Finally," sighed Sid.

* * *

(Later at airport)

"So when's you flight?" asked Kimiko.

"I dunno, I'll ask," said Sidney taking Rai's cell phone and dialing a number on it "Hey Haviar, when're you coming...I'll sneak in just like last time...whatever...yea sure bye."

She hung up the cell and gave it back to Raimundo. Clay and Kimiko looked at her weird.

"What?"asked Sid.

"Your gonna sneak into a plane partner?" asked Clay.

"Well that was the original plan but instead Aarow said that he would come out and get me," said Sid.

"How is your brother going to get you into the plane, you still need a ticket," said Kimiko.

"Not for me, my bro is the pilot," said Sid.

"Oh...well that makes sense. Hey Rai why didn't you ever tell us that you brother is a pilot?" said Kimiko.

"You never asked," stated Rai.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Rai was sleeping as usual and Clay was sent to get Raimundo out of bed.

"Wake up partner your sister is coming back today," said Clay.

"Fine," said Rai.

They went down to breakfast and the day went as usual. During training Sidney finally arrived with Sparks and Bri.

"Raimuuuundoooooo!" shouted Bri running into him while he was jumping in the air, and they both landed in the fountain.

"Oi, hi Bri, you sure have gotten bigger...and stronger," said Rai while spiting out water and Sidney was laughing in the background.

"Did you have a nice swim Rai?" asked Sid helping him out of the water.

"Not as nice as you'll have," said Rai. Then he spun her around so she was facing the fountain and pushed her in and landing on top of her so she couldn't get up. Then he let her go and let her out of the fountain instead pushing her back in like he did a few times before.

"So how was your swim?" asked Rai.

"I hate you," said Sid.

"You hate everything," said Rai.

"Don't remind me," said Sid.

"Do you two always fight like that at home?"asked Omi.

"No...we're worse,"said Sid.

Then Sparks came from behind Rai and touched him sending an electrical shock through Raimundo.

"Ouch! Sparks!" shouted Rai.

"I made it stronger the whole plane ride just for you Raimundo," said Sparks.

"Oh, well now let me show my gratitude to you," said Rai in an angry voice and started chasing him.

"What just happened," asked Kimiko.

"Sparks likes to create static electricity and then shocking himself or other people around him...curse the day I showed him that," said Sidney.

Rai came back with Sparks hanging upside down and trying to break free.

"Why else do you think we named him Sparks," said Rai letting him go and Sparks landed on his head.

Then Dojo rushed outside saying "Hey kids we got a Shen Gong Wu alert!"

* * *

OK thats my 5th chapter so tell me what you think 

R&R&R&R&R&R

if you could give me an idea of what the shen gong Wu should be please tell me. I'm not quite sure yet what it's going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm updating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm not going to do the disclaimer any more...

story time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Dojo had just told the young monks (along with Sid, Sparks, and Bri) that a Shen Gong Wu has activated. 

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa! A Shen Gong Wu! A Shen Gong Wu! Woho! Yea! said Sparks while running around everyone franticly...Then he suddenly stopped."Whats a Shen Gong Wu?!"

"It is a very powerful and mystical item that has a certain power that unleashes when you say it's name" said Omi.

"Huh?" said Sparks.

"It's an item, and when you say it's name and it does a special and magical thing," said Raimundo.

"Oh...cool," said Sparks.

"Anyway, this Shen Gong Wu is called the Shield of Guan. It lets you have an indestructible forcefield around you," said Dojo"And it's good news for Sidney, 'cause it's located in Brazil."

"Wha'tr we waitin' around for, let's go," said Clay.

"Yea! We get to go look for a Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Bri excitedly.

"Oh no your not, you're staying here,"said Rai.

"Awwww. Why?" asked Sparks and Bri at the same time.

"One of the reasons why you're staying here is so you don't get into fights," said Rai.

"Fine," they said in unison.

* * *

(Brazil!)

"Wow...it's really nice to be back," said Rai.

"Yea, problem is that the direction we're going we're going into the bad part of Rio," said Sid.

"Oh...crud," said Raimundo.

After flying for a little while longer they finally stopped in an alleyway.

"Hey Rai, do you remember this place?" asked Sid.

"Hmmmm...Yea, I remember now...hey look the grafitti is still here"said Rai.

"Sure, but there's no sign of the spray paint fight we had," said Sid.

"Hehe that was fun," said Rai.

"You do know that, that stuff is toxic," said Kimiko.

"So," said Rai and Sid.

They crept on walking and Dojo was leading them down a small alleyway that lead to a ten story building that looked like it was abandoned for many years.

"The door is locked," said Omi.

"Hey Clay, maybe you could bust the door open," said Kimiko.

"Guys," said Raimundo.

"OK but it might take a while," said Clay.

"Guys!" said Rai again" Try this."

Rai went over to the door, put his foot on a brick that was halfway sticking out, and hoisted himself up. Then he moved his hand across bricks, like he was looking for something. He stopped at one and took it out of it's place and dropped it on the ground. Then he slipped his arm through the hole and moved it around. After a while you could hear click on the door and Rai opened it.

"How did you do that?" asked Omi.

It's one of those old locks thats just a tiny metal bar that you slide to open it...and I did this a lot when I was little, so you could say I had a lot of practice," said Rai.

"Before we go in, I have to warn you that when we go in here, you have to be extremely cautious. Most gangs like to hang out at places like this," said Sid.

"In that case I should lead you down,because I am the most skilled over all of you," said Omi.

"Whatever, just go," said Kimiko.

They walked in and went down some stairs. When they got to the end of the hallway, Omi signaled everyone to stop. He looked around the corner and said "the cost is empty."

"Huh?" said Sid.

"He means the cost is clear," said Kimiko.

"Oh," said Sid.

They kept walking though so many rooms and hallways and they were getting closer. After a while Omi was put in the back of the group with a one of Sid's bandannas in his mouth. The reason for this you might ask...well lets just say that Sid was getting ticked.

When they got to the room that the Shen Gong Wu was in Jack was in the doorway opposite of them and walking toward the Shen Gong Wu.

"OK, I got a plan," said Raimundo"here's what we do...Sid, you are going to get the Wu without being seen. The rest of us will keep Jack busy so he doesn't notice."

"mmm hmmmhm mhhh hmmmm mmmm?" said Omi with the bandanna still over his mouth.

"What?" asked everyone except Omi.

At that Omi took off the bandanna.

"Why does she get to get the Wu and not one of us?" complained Omi.

"Because if any other person gets the Wu Jack will notice one of us is missing. If we all fight he'll think that the Wu is still there," said Rai.

"Oh...What a very elaborate plan you have my friend," said Omi.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," said Sid.

The four warriors ran out the doorway and into the room that had Jack and the Wu in it. Almost immediately when he saw them, Jack shouted "Jackbot's attack!"

* * *

haha I'm doin' a cliffhanger...I think...am I?...idk 

don't answer that question but please R&R...please

and if please won't help then...i'll make you...even though I don't know how...just do it!


	7. Chapter 7

one word for ya: up-date-ing...yay?...yay!!!!!!!!!!

i don't know what else to put in the first part...

...oh! I know what to put...extremely random things!

TACOS...OK I'll stop now and no more randomness

ummmm...STORY TIME!!!!

* * *

(Jack just sent out his jackbots) 

"Wudai Crater Earth!" shouted Clay while slamming his foot in the ground and bringing huge rocks up from the ground and holding them in the air.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" shouted Kimiko and releasing huge flames that melted the rock(just think of magma floating in mid air). They then flew the "magma" over all the robots and they either melted or burst into flames.

Jack just stared aw-struck."How the heck did you do that?"

"Yes, it worked," said Raimundo and Omi was putting out the fires in the background.

Meanwhile, Sidney was making her way to the Shen Gong Wu and during that time she almost got burned twice, almost. She was cautious but not scared, she had been in much worse situations than this(cough the visions cough). While she was doing this Jack got out of shock and was making his way toward the Wu. They both grabbed it at the same time and it started to glow.

"Holy Crap!" What the heck is it doing?" shouted Sid.

"Who the heck are you? Oh well it'll just be easier to beat you in a showdown," said Jack.

"A what?" asked Sid.

"It's an epic battle that your opponent picks the game, you and Jack wager a Shen Gong Wu, and whoever wins the showdown wins the new Wu, your opponents Wu, and you can keep your's," said Omi.

"Oh, in that case; Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is... street fight, all rules apply," said Sidney.

Jack was confused, "What's a street fight?"

"I can explain that," said Rai "the rules are simple. The only rule is: don't kill your opponent. Anything else that comes into your mind, you can do."

"Oh Yeah, I can do anything I want. I can cheat and there's nothing against it." said Jack.

"OK #1 technically there's no such thing as in cheating in a street fight. #2 You're just lucky that I put the rule in there, otherwise you'll be dead right now," said Sidney annoyed.

"Whatever, lets just get the showdown over with," replied Jack."My Tangle Web Comb (I don't know what Wu he has anymore) against your Shroud of Shadows. Lets Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground started shaking and the room turned into a big arena with Sid and Jack facing each other. The others were sitting on the rafters above them.

"What just happened?" said Sid." I'll get the answer to that question to that later, now it's time to kick Jack's butt."

"Ha, like that will ever happen," said Jack.

"Wanna bet," said Sid. She ran over to him and acted like she was going to punch him and Jack prepared to block it (even though if he blocked it, it wouldn't do any good but Sid doesn't know that). Instead she ducked and spun around so she was facing his back and punched him hard around the spinal cord, but not hard enough that it broke. After she literally kicked his butt and he went flying across the room.

"Still think I can't hurt you, 'cause I can do much worse." said Sid.

"Well...you haven't seen what I can do to you," said Jack.

"No need to, you probably can't even touch me."

"Oh Yeah. Tangle Web Comb!" shouted Jack

Sid just simply ducked out of the way.

"Pathetic,"said Sid. "Most people don't even use weapons or in this case a Shen Gong Wu. Even if they do use a weapon, they don't miss. Here's how you use a weapon." She took out small, sharp pieces of metal (if you look at my first chapter they're called spikes Casaya has them)from her pocket and through them at him. Jack was already against the wall and he was panicking because he didn't know what to do. The spikes didn't do much damage, (remember, she can't kill him) but they did pierce his sides, arms, and legs a little and pinned him against the wall. She walked slowly toward him and he was trying to get away.

"You do know I'm not even trying to win, I just am and I can be a lot crueler," said Sid.

"I have a question," stated Jack. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No," said Sid flatly,"I don't feel that killing is necessary even if you can do it in one shot, but it doesn't mean that other people feel the same."

She was now standing next to him and staring him in the eye, which was freaking him out.

"You're pathetic," said Sid. And at that she punched him in the side of the head, forcing him to the ground unconscious. His clothes were ripped from the spikes, which were still in the wall and there was no way to get them out. Jack wasn't bleeding that much, actually they were only a little e bigger than a paper cut, but even a paper cut was enough to make Jack cry.

The room turned back to normal and Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, and Raimundo came running over.

"Girl what's wrong with you? That was the most nonviolent fight you've ever done," said Rai

"Hey I wanted to make it as effortlessly as possible," said Sid.

"That was most amazing Sidney, you should become a Xiaolin Warrior," said Omi.

"No I'm stayin' here, said Sid and Omi looked disappointed, "but now that we got the Shen Gong Wu, you can look at the place where me and Rai grew up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sid.

"Aw come on Rai, what's the harm?" asked Kimiko.

"Fine we can go," said Rai and he started to run away. "Come on, why are you so slow!"

The rest fallowed Rai up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

whew that was a lot of writing...or typing actually 

and that was my longest chapter yet

R&R&R&R&R&R&R plz


	8. Chapter 8

i'm updating!!!!!!!

i already wrote this chapter but the computer crashed before i could save it, so i had to write it all over again :P

STORY TIME!

* * *

The five teens were running through the allies and Rai and Sid were having a race and it's extremely hard to know who's going to win when the twins are competing, because it always ends up in a tie. The others were just trying to keep up. They turned the corner and then Sidney just stopped. 

"Hi Polo!" she shouted at a teenager that was standing at the end of the alley.

"My name is Marco!" he shouted back.

"Polo! Now you have to come get me!" shouted Sid as she ran behind Rai.

"Sid, your weird,"said Marco. "Hey I see you brought some newbies."

"Newbie. Gosh I find that very offensive," said Rai.

"Wow Rai, long time no see. Where've you been lately man," said Marco.

"In China, workin' on my skills," said Rai.

"Nice. Hey, if you and Sid keep an eye on the newbies than I'll let you pass, just make sure they stay out of trouble," said Marco.

"Will do! You rock Thunderbolt!" said Rai.

"Who in Aunt Bessy's name is Thunderbolt?" asked Clay.(would Clay say that???)

"Thunderbolt is Marco's street-name," said Sid.

"What is a street-name?" said Omi.

"A street-name is a nickname that you get when you win twenty street fights." said Rai.

"Who came up with that?" asked Kimiko.

"Hi, you're looking at him," said Rai.

"Oh...Hey Rai what was your name?" asked Kimiko.

* * *

(with Jack)

Jack rose from the ground in pain. He had recently heard that the dragons were going to go have some fun in Rio for a while. "That means the Xiaolin Losers won't be there for a few hours," said Jack in realization. "That means there will be no one to stop me, Jack Spicer evil boy genius, from stealing all of the temples Wu! Hahahahahahahahahaaha."

* * *

(with the warriors)

"Aw, com'on Rai we won't laugh," said Clay.

"Don't care, not telling," said Rai.

"Maybe he won't but I will,"said Sid and she was preparing for Rai to hit or tackle her when she did. "His street-name is Skye, how ironic is that."

Sure enough Rai tackled Sidney to the ground, the others stood there watching the two twins bicker with each other.Clay and Kimiko were also laughing because Rai had a girls name and it was pretty ironic. Omi was confused and wondering why it was so funny. A girl with black hair(obviously dyed) that was tied in two low pig tales,dark blue jeans, and a black tank top with a skull in front walked up to the twins, who were still fighting. She just stared at them and then finally said, "Some things never change. Even after three years."

"Hey Rachel," said Rai.

"Sup, what are you doing here?" asked Rachel.

"Who's that?" whispered Kimiko.

"That's Rachel, she moved here when she was nine from America. Not only is she me and Rai's best friend, but she's also Rai's biggest crush. Everyone has been trying to get them together, but nothing has worked...and you didn't hear anything from me." whispered Sidney, Rai and Rachel were talking behind them.

* * *

(After a while)

They kept walking, and walking, and walking, until they got to another old, huge rundown building.

"It looks bigger than before," said Rai.

"Nope, it's the same. Com'on, lets go inside," said Sid.

Sid opened the door and they went inside. It didn't seem as bad as the outside. The first room they entered had a medium size TV with a weird looking game system, a few couches and chairs, half of a kitchen, and a bar table. By the game system there was a small person working on it, it looked as if he or she was adding something to it.

"Yo Ed wha'cha working on," asked Rai. A girl looked up from what she was doing and was surprised to see Raimundo standing there. She got up, jumped on the couch,jumped off and landed into Rai giving him a big hug.

"Sweet your back. Oh hey look at this, it's so awesome," said Edwina(Ed). She walked over to the game system. "Look, I put put like ten different game systems together to make one. Now you can get all the games you want and you don't have to worry about not having the proper game system. It even has game boy on it, now you can play it on a big screen and it also charges it at the same time."

"Cool, is this the "big project" you've been working on that you've told me about," asked Rai.

"Yep, and I just finished it," said Ed. "Wanna try it out with me?"

"You-," started Rai only to be cut off by Rachel who was still with them.

"Not right now Ed, I got to talk Rai and Sid alone," said Rachel. "Why don't you try it out with Rai's friends first and get acquainted."

"Sure, whatever," said Edwina. "Look, I can even plug my mp3 into it." When she did, she played "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven on. Meanwhile Rai, Sid, and Rachel were heading toward a back room.

* * *

(with Sid, Rai, and Rachel)

"OK Rachel, what is so important?" asked Sid.

"Fine, I'll cut right to the chase. Chris has escaped from prison," said Rachel.

"What!?" shouted the twins at the same time.

"When and how did he escape," asked Rai.

"A week ago and they were putting him on a bus to take him from juvi (sp? it's a prison that you put kids in) to a real jail and somehow he escaped," said Sid.

"Did you tell Nico(another best friend) about it yet?" asked Sid.

"Yes, actually we were both going to come here to tell you at the same time but he's not here yet." said Rachel.

* * *

(with the others)

"So where are your parents?" asked Kimiko.

"What parents?" said Ed puzzled. "Didn't Skye tell you?"

"What did not Raimundo tell us," asked Omi.

"That we've haven't had parents for four years," answered Ed. "Four years ago, our dad just disappeared, and our mom died of a disease that nobody knows of."

"Don't ya'll have some sort of guardian?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, our aunt and uncle, but they could care less about us. The only thing they do for us is pay bills and deliver food. Plus the only time they let us stay with them is during Christmas just so our other relatives think we're nice, decent kids and so they don't sue them. Problem is that since Arrow is 21 they think that they don't have to take care of us, but he isn't even around because of his job," said Edwina.

Then the door opened revealing an eighteen year old boy with long(for a boy) blond hair, a green soccer jersey, and jean shorts.

"Hey Nico," said Edwina.

"Yo, where's your sister and Rach?" asked Nico.

"They're in the back, Skye's there too," said Ed.

"Skye, what the...never mind. You want me to annoy him for ya?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, that'll be funny," said Ed.

"Too bad,"said Nico.

"Is that another one of Rai's friends?" asked Kimiko.

"Yep," answered Ed.

* * *

(Rai, Sid, and Rachel)

"OK, I'm going to guess that Rachel has told you two," said Nico.

"Yep," said the twins together.

"I guess all we can do is keep our guard up and always walk around with a weapon. Rai you don't have to be as cautious as us but still do it and keep Bri and Sparks safe. Also if you can, find out as much info. on Chris as possible, said Sid.

"Agreed, well I think me and the others have to go back to the temple. It was nice to see you guys," said Rai.

"Yeah, but just promise that you can come back sooner than three years and not when we can only talk about serious things," said Rachel.

"Promise," said Rai.

* * *

(temple)

The four teens got off Dojo and when they looked up, they couldn't believe what they saw.

* * *

wow that was a long chapter but i wanted to get a few points in there 

please tell me what you think and R&R

i'm on break so i'll update soon but only if you review :P


	9. Chapter 9

yea an update

i have nothing really random to say today

sorry it took a while for me to update

STORY TIME

* * *

There was robot parts all over the ground, some were even on fire. Jack was tied up and hanging upside down and hanging from a tree. S[arks and Bri were looking at hos stuff and were purposely breaking some. 

"Get me down from here!"shouted Jack.

"Silence! Penyadas(sp? the thing you hit with a stick) aren't suppose to talk." ordered Bri and started smacking him with a stick. Then they noticed that the monks were looking at them.

"Yea, Raimundo's back," said Sparks.

Bri hit Jack once more with the stick, which was enough to break the stick (it was 1 1/2 inch. thick) and cut Jacks cheek. Then she ran and jumped into Rai's arms.

"I have to be taking care of the two most violent kids in the world," complained Rai.

"But we saved the Shen Gong Wu for you," said Bri.

"Yea but one reason why your here is to stop getting into fights," said Rai.

"At least we don't have to go to school anymore," said Sparks. "There we even had to be nice to people, smile like all the time, and we had to be around thoughts annoying teachers that talk to us like we're stupid. Did you know that one hugged me last year and kissed me on the head?"

"Ewwwww" said Bri.

"Oh, don't think your getting out of school," said Rai, "you're starting next week. One thing that you don't get is that me and Sid planed this out when she was here the first time."

"You're kidding me," said Sparks.

"You can't do that," said Bri.

"Um, yes I can. I'm your legal guardian, which means I have to act like your daddy. So you are going to school and theres nothing you can do about it. Now, go inside."

"But-"

"Go, now. Or do you want to clean this up."

They ran inside and didn't look back. The last thing they wanted to do was clean.

"It's amazing how strong them little folk can be," said Clay.

"I believe that. Ones size is not the same as ones strength," said Omi.

"But you're not eight or ten," said Kimiko.

"And they aren't your siblings," said Rai while untying Jack.

Jack fell on the ground and groaned in pain. Rai pointed away from the temple and said "Leave, now, or before you know it your foot will be shoved down your throat." Immediately Jack ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to know it was even possible.

"Is that even possible?" asked Kimiko.

"No, but he doesn't need to know that," said Rai. "Hey, why don't you guys go inside without me, I'll clean this up."

They all just stared at him in amazement.

"What?"

"You...offer...to clean something...its the end of the world!" shouted Omi.

"Hey Rai!" Bri shouted in the distance. "Look what I got from Jack." She ran toward the monks holding the Remembrance Strings.

She started twirling them around and said "I think he called them the Remembrance Strings." The strings activated hit Rai. Once again he fell to the ground and a black cloud appeared above him.

"Ops," said Bri.

"Hey, you figued out how to have the memories project so other people can see them," said Dojo.

They all looked at the cloud which was turning different colors and you could start to see Rai's memories. There was a woman lying on a bed with nine kids around her who looked very sad. The two oldest boys were talking to her in soothing voices. There was a girl clinging to one of them and crying. The woman started to lean back even further and looked like she was falling asleep. One of the two boys started screaming "No! Mom don't go! You're going to be fine! Don't leave us!". Then the girl said "Rai theres nothing you can do."

(a/n yea I know it's too dramatic, ironic, tragic, and unfortunate and you probably want me to stop 'cause this chapter is horrible but just go along with it please. Or skip to the next chapter.)

The seen changed where five teens were in an ally and one was lying on the ground with a girl next to him. A boy walked over to her and said "I'm so sorry Rachel...wait a minute...where's Alex?"

"He's still in there Rai," said a Sidney.

"I'm going in there," said Rai.

"No Rai, Chris will kill you," said Nico.

"I"m going in there and I'm going to save Alex. You call the cops," said Rai.

"I am too," said Rachel.

"No Rach-"

"I have more of a reason of going in than you. I already lost one of my brothers today, I'm not losing another one."

They went inside the building and down a few halls to where a big group of people were and on a platform was Chris, who was holding a boy by his collar.

"Well, well, well, look who came to save little Alex. Our two little love birds," said Chris in a mocking voice. "All right, hand it over."

"For the last time, we don't know what you're talking about," said Rai.

"Yes you do, you just want to get out of it. Now hand it over or I'll kill little Alex,"threatened Chris holding Alex up higher and putting a gun to the back of his head.

Rachel stepped forward and said "Please Chris don't do it. You used to be our friend."

"Not a step closer or I'll shoot," threatened Chris again.

"But-"

It was too late, Chris shot Alex and he let him go so fell on the ground. Rachel caught him and started crying. Then a whole bunch of police came in and arrested Chris and his gang.

"I'll come back for you Rai. I will make you suffer and die!" screamed Chris which two cops were carrying him away. Rachel was hugging Rai and crying on his shoulder.

The cloud disappeared and all that were watching just stood there in shock.

* * *

if that was too tragic or a bad chapter tell me 'cause i can tone it down a little

besides this is the end of the horrible dramatic stuff anyway

I will update sooner

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

thanks for reviewing

just to remind you, i never update unless you review so your giving me the feeling that you don't like my Xiaolin/Eragon story

i'm going to skip the hole "Rai, why didn't you tell us these things."

so this is a week later

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to school!" complained Bri. 

"Too bad," said Raimundo. "Lets go."

Rai was getting his two little siblings ready for school.(wow guess how much fun it was for any of them).The other monks decided to sit at the table in the kitchen and watch.

When Rai was finally done, he was about to leave with Sparks and Bri when Master Fung came in.

"Where are you going young monk?" he asked.

"I have to go to elementary school...again" said Rai. Master Fung just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking Sparks and Bri to school and the teachers and principal are insisting that I watch them for a day so I can see how they're doing and making friends...and next week I have to do it again," said Rai enthusiastically and at the same time not wanting to go.

"Why do you have to go to our school? Don't you have to go to college like Sidney?" asked Bri.

"College is optional and my option is not to go. Also when I came here, I didn't need to go to another school because this is one," answered Rai.

"Than why do we have to go to another school if this is one?" said Bri still trying to get out of going.

"Because you're not a Xiaolin Dragon." Rai was starting to get aggravated.

"Why do we have to go to school if it's summer time?" asked Sparks.

"We're in a different hemisphere, it's not summer here." Rai was get very annoyed.

Sparks and Bri stared at him confused.

"When its summer there, its winter here," said Rai.

"Than why isn't it snowing," asked Sparks.

"That isn't important. Stop trying to stall. If you want to complain, do it to Sid," said Raimundo and now he was very angry.

"But-"

"Shut up! We're leaving!...Now!" said Rai.

* * *

(4th grade)

The teacher was talking about something boring and instead of watching Sparks like he was suppose to, he was sleeping. The teacher had her back turned and Sparks was creating static electricity and shocked a girl next to him.

"Ouch!" screamed the girl.

"Sparks stop," said Rai with his eyes still closed.

"How do you know it was me? Your eyes are closed," said Sparks.

"sigh 1)I'm not stupid. 2)Just because my eyes are closed, doesn't mean that I can't hear. 3) You're the only one that knows how to create static electricity," said Rai.

"Antonio, you have a warning," said the teacher.

"Thanks a lot Raimundo," said Sparks

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Duh. Now leave me alone and go back to learning," said Rai.

"Mr. Pedrosa," said the teacher. At this Rai had his eyes open.

"Yea."

"You're disturbing the class,"she said.

"Um...sorry," said Rai halfheartedly.

"How old are you Mr. Pedrosa?" asked the teacher.

"Eighteen."

"And you have a 10-year-old son and a 8-year-old daughter?" asked the teacher.

"Hugh? No no no no no, I'm their older brother, not their father," said Rai.

"Oh, well I at least expect you to act like you're eighteen," said the teacher.

Time pasted and Rai was still bored out of his mind and then his phone started vibrating. It was a text message from Sidney and it said:

_hey rai_

_hows it like being in 4th grade again_

_hehe_

_-sid_

Rai wrote back saying:

_kill me_

_-rai_

A few seconds later he got another text.

_lol_

_did you get info on chris_

_-sid_

Raimundo replied:

_no i'll get it now_

_-rai_

Rai sent the message and went on the Internet on his phone looking up the news about robberies and that sort of stuff. The teacher saw this and took the cell phone away.

"Hey," said Rai.

"There will be no use of sell phones in my classroom," said the teacher.

"Fine," Raimundo snatched the phone away from her, "I'll just go in the hallway, which isn't your classroom.Besides, I have to go check up on my little sister...later." After he closed the door he muttered under his breathe "Old hag." He went back to looking stuff upon the Internet and walked down the hall.

* * *

(2nd grade)

Bri was getting along better than Sparks was, shockingly she was being helpful and nice. Right now they were doing crafts so Rai just watched until his phone started to vibrate again. He looked at the teacher and asked "Can I?"

She nodded her head in approval and said "Why not, you're not one of my students."

"Wow, you're a lot nicer than that 4th grade teacher," said Rai. She just laughed and said thanks.

It was another text message from Sidney,but this one said:

_did you get the info_

_-sid_

Rai responded:

_yea _

_i got somethin interesting_

_chris was spotted in japan and i think i know wht hes up to _

_it has to do with a villain that ive fought_

_-rai_

Rai shut his phone and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 3:00, it was time to go home.

* * *

"Well, I know how well Bri's day went, but how did yours go Sparks?" asked Rai while walking home. 

"I hated it. I especially hate my teacher." said Sparks.

"Yea, I don't blame you," said Rai."But you have to go again tomorrow."

"Gr"

At this time they were back at the temple and the other monks were training.

"Did anything happed while I was gone?" asked Rai.

"Nope, just another boring day of nothing," said Kimiko while watching Clay and Omi fight. Omi was winning."what about you?"

"Best day of sleep of my life," he answered.

"Haha," she said sarcastically, "No really, what happened."

"Um, I got yelled at by a teacher for texting," he said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Kimiko.

"Yea well, I guess it's my turn," said Rai and jumped in the circle to fight Omi who won against Clay.

* * *

(That night)

A few hours earlier,Rai got a message from Sid saying that they found the location of where Chris was and asked him to leave meet her, Rachel, and Nico outside the temple two hours after everyone in the temple was asleep. It was now midnight and Rai was sure that everyone was asleep, so he went to the volt and took the Silver Manta Ray and the Blade of the Nebula just in case. After, he met up with the others, they were all dressed in black and some weapons with them.

"Are we ready?" asked Rai as he approached them.

"Yes."

"Than lets go. Silver Manta Ray," he whispered and they all climbed inside. They were going to Pandabubba's.

* * *

Well thats my chapter...it was kinda random at first but it made sense at he end. 

R&R plz only one of you reviewed last time

remember to read my other story **The Xiaolin Meets Eragon **


	11. Chapter 11

oh come on, no one reviewed, are you trying to make me cancel the story?

you can even send one from anon or PM me, i don't care as long as I get a review

don't ask me why i made Chris go to Pandabubba, i just did, and i'm not sure why i did it, so deal with it

anyway STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sid, Rai, Rachel, and Nico were riding in the Silver Manta Ray. Rai was driving, because he's driven it before and if you didn't know, he has his drivers license. 

"..."

"Ok, someone break the silence!" said Nico rather loudly.

"You just did," said Rachel obviously not in a good mood.

"Well...talk some more, the silence is disturbing."said Nico.

"If I recall, we're not the most pleasant people one Earth," replayed Rachel.

"Will you two shut up!" said Sidney. "You guys have to control your selfs, otherwise it will be the death of all of us. Not the world, just us. Which now that I think about it, isn't so important if we do die. Oh well, its still the ride of our life."

"Hey guys, we're here, but I'm landing a little farther away so we won't be seen," said Rai.

"Wow, haven't we done this before. Massacre, here we come," said Nico as enthusiastic as he could get.

They crept along the outskirts of the building. Raimundo flew them up to the top of the building so they wouldn't be seen. They went down a number of hallways until they got to a large room. There stood Pandabubba.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have ourselves some visitors," he said. Meanwhile the door behind them shut.

"Yes, very unexpected visitors, I had no idea you knew I was in Japan or that you were coming to get me," said a figure in the corner of the room. He walked in the light, there stood an eighteen year-old with black hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange work suit (like the kind you see kids wore in the movie "Holes") and a black trench coat over it.

"Ready for payback?"

A whole bunch of men came out of the shadows, the ones that worked for Chris were loaded with guns.

* * *

(Temple)

Omi's eyes opened suddenly, something was not right. It wasn't just Omi who sensed this, all of the dragons and Master Fung felt this. They all met outside the rooms to see what was going on.

"Where is Raimundo," asked Omi.

"Probably still sleeping',"said Clay.

"This is just another reason why I'm a more wise decision for leader," said Omi.

"Hey guys look, theres a note in his," said Kimiko.

It read:

Hey guys, if you're reading this than you probably figured out that I'm gone.

Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can.

I'll call you if I need you.

-Raimundo

"Why would he just leave like that," asked Kimiko.

"Because he's looking for Chris!" said a little voice.

They all turned to see Bri's head quickly receded out of the doorway. They eventually caught up with her and made her tell whatever she knew.

* * *

(With Raimundo)

It was a mad seen where Rai was. Gun shots going off, Rai's element creating chaos, and continuous fighting. Rai was using the Blade of the Nebula to blast enemies against walls and knock them out, half of them were left, which isn't so bad. Rai thought that the sooner they couldn't fight, the better. He already had a huge gash on his side which was bleeding badly. The others were doing just as well , but they were running out of weapons. Nico found a solution to this problem, he took a snipper from one who was knocked out and started shooting. The gun only had three shots in it so when it ran out Nico just chucked it at another person.

A voice came out of no where shouting "Stop!" It was Chris and when the fighting stopped he said aloud.

"Raimundo, I have a proposition for you," he said.

"What do you have in mind Chris?" responded Rai.

"Hows about you surrender-" replayed Chris but was cut off by Rai.

"Never gonna happen."

"What if it saves one of your friends,"he pulled Rachel out from behind him, who was struggling to break free. "From a sudden death." He pointed a gun toward her head.

Rai stared at her and Chris for a few seconds and then dropped his weapons.

"I surrender"

"Rai, don't do this," said Rachel still trying to break free.

"I have to, I can't bare to see another one of my friends to die," said Rai. Behind his back he was texting Kimiko for help.

Chris let go of Rachel and she dropped to the floor, which knocked her out. The others were staring in disbelief and were also knocked out by pandabubba's minions from behind after the woke up from being flung into the wall by Raimundo. Chris and Pandabubba laughed evilly in the back round and all four teens were on the round unconscious.

* * *

(Temple)

"Maybe we should call Rai to see if he's ok," said Kimiko worriedly.

"No! If you do that, you'll never know how much worse the situation will get," said Dojo.

"Yea you nev'r know what Rai'll get into," said Clay.

Kimiko's cell phone went off. "Its a text message from Rai," she said.

She read aloud:

i'm gonna die

plz help

holy crap i'm gonna die

i'm at pandabubba's

quick

Rai

"We must save our friend!" declared Omi.

"It's not normal for Rai to lose a battle," said Bri worriedly.

"That is not important right now. Young monks, you must save Raimundo. I fear that this is more serious than revenge if it involves Pandabubba. It may mean th-," said Master Fung, but was cut off by Sparks and Bri.

"The end of the world as we know it," they said in unison.

"Wow, you two really are related to Raimundo," said Kimiko.

* * *

(Outside Pandabubba's)

The monks landed outside the gate and tried to revive the three teens who were hurt pretty badly.

"R-r-r-rai ... is in there...you have to help him. They took him captive," said Rachel who woke up first.

* * *

Yea another chapter! 

Sorry for not updating sooner, i got a writers block, i've been busy, and i hurt my tale bone by snowboarding...no i did not break it, it's just sore

plz review this time, plz

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

press the button at the bottom


	12. Chapter 12

yea chapter 12!

i'm planing on only one more chapter after this so tell me if i should make a sequel

thanks **XsuisideXkittyX** for reviewing

STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Rai wrists were tightly chained to the ceiling and his feet were bolted to the floor, this way he couldn't move that much at all. He had no shirt on and was bleeding. Chris was torturing him in many ways, most of which had to deal with pain. Right now Chris was wiping Rai, he liked to use old ways of torture, he thought that they were more effective. 

"You would think that I've hurt my back so many times that I couldn't feel any pain," said Rai.

"But that wouldn't be any fun would it," said Chris.

"Have you noticed that I haven't even flinched while you been doing anything?" asked Raimundo.

"Yea, but doing it makes me feel better. Besides, you'll die from loss of blood," said Chris.

"Your a sick person. What made you become like this anyway?" asked Rai who's been waiting to ask for four years.

"My brother enlightened me to the world around me," he answered simply, but he wasn't done. "He told me many bad things that happened to him and his friends. He also let me in on the secret about his gang and that he led it. Later I fallowed them after school, thats when they ran into you. After you knocked some of them out and ran away, police came and put my brother in jail. Thats when I tried to get you the first time, but you just made it worse by sending me away."

"Oh. That was your brother! Holy crap, he was a nut job! Why would you even consider to be like him? He nearly killed you twice," said Rai.

"Thats not the point! The point is that my brother is in jail 'cause of you and I plan on getting revenge."

"Ummm, aren't you getting revenge right now by cutting my back into a million pieces?"

"I guess you could say that, but theres more to come."

* * *

(Outside)

The dragons were reviving Raimundo's fallen friends and coming up with a strategy to beat Chris and Pandabubba. Nico sat up and said "Why don't we just go in there and start fighting them, all Rai needs is a distraction and he could break free in an instant,"

"Then once Rai is free, we'll just run away," finished Sid.

"Sounds good to me," said Rachel.

"Wait, don't you think we should have even a little bit of a plan before we go in there?" asked Kimiko.

Sidney walked up to Kimiko and put her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, me and Rai have been in situations much worse than this. Once, we jumped off a cliff, it was probably 15 stories high, we landed in really deep water and we turned out just fine."

"Yea, you two'r perfectly right in the head," commented Clay.

"I'm gonna ignore that statement..., but I will point out one thing. I am an honors student and I know things you can't even dream of. Also, Rai is smarter than you think. He could do advanced calculus freshman year. Ha, beat that!" said Sidney.

"Can we pleeease try to focus our energy on saving our friend," said Omi.

"Fine. Com'on who needs a plan, we can just give Rai a chance to break free," said Rachel.

* * *

(With Raimundo)

Rai's back was now almost covered in blood and Chris became board so he went the Pandabubba to discuss plans to take over the world. Suddenly the wall exploded and Rai turned around as much as he could and standing there was the dragons, Rachel, Sid, and Nico.

"Surrender Raimundo or prepare for a humiliating defeat!" shouted Omi.

"I think not little monk," said Pandabubba."Get them!"

"Finally, I've been waiting for you guys to make a move," said Raimundo while Pandabubba's minions were coming out. Fighting started to break out and Rai tugged on the chains so rapidly and with so much force that they broke. Then he did the same with the ones around his ankles. The Dragons were throwing many elemental blows everywhere they saw an enemy, but careful not to hit Rai, for he was severely weakened. Kimiko had already taken out ten people, Clay and Omi were working together and took out 25. The other three couldn't do as much hand-to-hand combat like the others because they were still recuperating but they climbed to the rafters and knocked out anything that was heavy and that would cause damage or shot down some sort of weapon that was going toward the dragons. They already saved Omi and Kimiko from huge blows twice.

Rai and Chris were in their own battle. Both punching and kicking at the speed of light. They went back and forth on the platform each causing and taking blows from each other. Suddenly someone from Pandabubba through himself at Raimundo, making him fall down and staying there. Things were turning out bad for the dragons as well. They were all getting tired and couldn't keep up as fast. The other three ran out and busted through all of the enemies and all that got in the way fell. Problem was that more minions were still coming and the dragons were terribly out numbered.

Rai was still on the ground, struggling to get the warrior off of him. Nico came out of no where and shot him down.

"Do it now Rai!" Nico shouted.

Rai got up and focused his wind.

"Shoku Twister Wind!" shouted Rai while making a huge vortex spinning around him. He thrust-ed his arms outward sending the vortex in all directions knocking over everyone in its path. But when it got the Warriors and Rai's friends, it skipped over them and went on behind them. When the vortex had stopped, no enemy was standing and Rai fell to the ground because of fatigue and exhaustion. It all went black.

* * *

well, another chapter done 

plz R&R if u want me to make a sequel

srry it took me so long to update...school is stupid...especially when u have midterms!


	13. Chapter 13

thank you **XsuicideXkittyX** for reviewing

i have now decided that i will make a sequel

weather u like it or not. Muahahahahahahaha!

Erin: Dude chill

me: fine

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!

* * *

Rai was in the hospital wing. He could hear voices all around them. He opened his eyes and saw Rachel and Kimiko talking, Sidney upside down in an office chair sleeping(a/n i've done that)and Omi poking her on the head, Clay was trying to tell Omi to stop before she attacks him, and Nico was sitting in the middle of the floor doing nothing.Rachel then turned her head to Rai and saw that he was up. 

"Did I break my arm?" he asked.

"For once, no," answered Rachel.

"What do you mean?" asked Kimiko while walking over.

"Rai and Nico would always do stupid stunts and the indicator if it was dangerous is if Rai broke his arm," said Sidney with her eyes closed still on the chair. "and I swear, if you don't get this kid away from me, He'll be on the other side of China in 30 seconds." Clay picked up Omi and walked toward Raimundo saying 'I told you so' to Omi.

"I remember that...it was fun...and painful...all at the same time," said Nico." how many times did you break your arm?"

"...fift-no, sixteen," answered Rai.

"You broke 'r arm sixteen times?" asked Clay shocked.

"Not including fights, yea." Clay just shook his head and Raimundo laughed.

"well now we now you're safe, we gotta go," said Sid.

"Yep, see'ya round," said Nico.

"Wait!" said Omi, "All of you showed great fighting skills during the battle. Why don't you stay here and train as monk."

"Sorry Omi, I can't. I gotta go back to Brazil and look after my family," said Sidney.

"I'll stay," said Rachel boldly.

"You sure Rach?" asked Nico.

"Yea, it's not like I have anything left for me back at home since my brothers died. Besides it would be nice to get a fresh start," said Rachel.

"Ok Rach, if you really want to and I think its good your staying because I don't fully trust Rai with Sparks and Bri," said Sidney.

"Don't worry, I"ll watch all three of them. And I don't think you can trust Rai with anything," said Rachel.

"Ok, those three statements were uncalled for," said Rai.

They all laughed at him.

* * *

Well thats my story 

sorry that the last chapter was short but I needed to make a point in and make it happy (if happy is even possible for me)

THE SEQUEL IS COMING SOON BUT GIVE SOME IDEAS FOR IT

plz check out my weeworld page and the if u have a weeme tell me ur from fanfiction and be my friend!!!

also look out for my Psych story...well thats it, see ya in the sequel


End file.
